


secrets inside

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sharing a Bed, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: The force bond hasn't left Kylo and Rey after the battle of Crait, and they both have to learn to make what they can of it





	secrets inside

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to acting on all that inspiration from The Last Jedi! Written for the [Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Flash Fic Challenge](https://reylofanfictionanthology.tumblr.com/post/168697150683/dear-reylo-writers-old-and-new-did-you-love-the). 
> 
> (Title inspired by [this](http://queenstarksansa.tumblr.com/post/169122904247/i-love-one-1-woman-x))

Sleep had been hard to come by since the battle in Snoke’s throne room. She’d always been a light sleeper out of necessity, combined with the ability to fall asleep on whatever surface was available. But now, even on an actual bunk, rest remained elusive. 

She thought at first it was due to sharing quarters with the rest of the Resistance in the Falcon. She wasn’t used to being so close to others all the time. The ship had never been designed for so many people, even if their numbers were a small fraction of what their cause had once been. They took it in turns to sleep and to fly, though that still left too few bunks for too many people. She’d happily taken a patch of the floor in the cargo hold at first, but after a couple nights where she barely slept more than a couple minutes, Finn and Leia forced her into a bunk. 

It didn’t help. The problem wasn’t the floor; it was the nightmares. Figures from the past couple weeks haunted her, one after another: Han, falling to his death. Snoke, ripping through her mind. Kylo, face twisted in hatred, mixed with the pain she’d felt from Ben. The image of Luke she’d seen in Kylo-Ben’s mind, poised over her with his saber, and then Kylo striking him down. She’d woken up screaming the night before, feeling the burn of a saber ripping through her more powerfully than the cold metal of the ship against her back.

She lay down tentatively this time, wary of the the return of her fears brought into vivid reality once she closed her eyes. Eventually, she couldn’t keep them open any longer, and exhaustion overtook her.

Her dream started in darkness. Acting without control of herself, she reached down to her side and found her saber - Luke’s - somehow still whole. She lit it, and the icy blue light reflected off the damp walls of the cave at the base of Ahch-To. The mirrored wall loomed in front of her, and she took a step forward, even as everything in her screamed for her to turn away, to dive into the ocean and never come back. She’d already seen everything she needed to here. 

Her body refused to obey her though, and her feet kept walking forward until she felt the chill emanating from the the wall. Slowly, as her mind still ached in protest, her hand not holding the lightsaber came up and pressed against it. This time, it didn’t take her to the endless line of herself, but the mirror clouded over as if she’d already come to the end. Her hand stayed pressed against it, unable to move, even as the mirror grew colder and colder. Her fingers felt as if they were submerged in ice, sinking into the mirror, and a figure in the fog grew closer and closer. The cold traveled up her arm, sinking into her chest, freezing her from the inside. Just when she was about to scream from the biting pain, the glass cleared, and Kylo Ren stood before her, looking at her impassively. She tried to yank her hand back, but it remained stuck. 

“You’re a monster,” she hissed, echoing her words from when the Force had connected them.

His gaze remained fixed to hers as he took another step forward, and the mirror dissipated into cloud between them. Her hand fell against his chest. The fabric scratched against her frozen skin. “Yes, I am.” He took another step, and nearly stood against her now, her hands trapped between them, her lightsaber almost brushing their bodies. “Rey,” he whispered. She gasped, and fell out of the dream. 

She woke up, panting and sweating, blanket twisted around her on the bunk. On the floor next to her, Rose mumbled and turned over in her sleep. Rey pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat uncontrollably. She flexed her fingers, still remembering the cold and the press of Kylo against them. Still shaken, she turned over in the narrow bunk to go back to sleep, then nearly screamed. 

Kylo Ren lay in the bunk beside her, curled on his side, barely fitting between her and the wall. Tentatively, she reached out and poked him with a finger. He groaned and rolled onto his back, nearly pushing her out of the bed. Squeaking, she grabbed onto him to keep from falling onto Rose. His eyes shot open, and he focused on her in confusion.

“Rey?”

She couldn’t keep from comparing the word to the almost intimate way he’d said it in her dream. “Get out of my bed,” she hissed at him. 

He looked blearily around. “You’re in my bed,” he informed her sleepily. She huffed and opened her mouth to retort, but he rolled over and threw an arm over her. “Go to sleep,” he said, yawning. 

“Kylo,” she protested, pushing against his heavy arm. She couldn’t deny that his warmth was comforting, much better than the cold bunk or floor, but the last time she’d seen him was after he’d led his troops to destroy the Resistance’s last holdout. They couldn’t be doing this. 

Kylo didn’t seem to care, however. As she wriggled, he pulled her closer. His nose nestled in her hair, blowing hot air across her neck. “Please,” he mumbled, the words warm against her skin. She swallowed. Slowly, she relaxed. He likely wouldn’t even remember this once he woke up, probably thought he was dreaming, and the Force would have let them go by then. No one else would know either. With that reasoning, she let herself be held, his warmth lulling her to sleep. 

His body pressed large and hot against her back, and the rhythmic pattern of his breathing let her know that he’d already fallen back asleep, if he’d even really woken, and the steadiness of it calmed her.

Her eyes slipped shut. Her sleep for the rest of the night was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Already have a couple more chapters planned to try to clear the [bingo board](https://reylofanfictionanthology.tumblr.com/post/168697150683/dear-reylo-writers-old-and-new-did-you-love-the)! This chapter covers “You are a monster." "Yes I am.”, fear, darkness, cave, fingers, and “please”. I'm challenging myself to make each chapter exactly 1000 words. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com)


End file.
